1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dual bearing reel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual bearing reel that enables fishing line to be reeled out and retrieved.
2. Background Information
Generally, a dual bearing reel is comprised of a reel unit and a spool that is rotatably mounted on the reel unit. A dual bearing reel in this type of a spinning reel is provided with a casting control mechanism in order to adjust resistance force when the spool is rotating. The casting control mechanism includes a plurality of friction plates and a cap member. The friction plates are arranged so as to contact both end portions of the spool shaft. At least one of the friction plates is arranged on a bottom portion in the inner peripheral side of the cap member. The cap member is threaded to a peripheral surface of a boss portion protruding one side of the reel unit The cap member adjusts friction force by press fitting the friction plates onto end portions of the spool shaft. In addition, both end portions of the spool shaft are rotatably supported by bearings. One of the bearings is disposed at the inner peripheral side of the boss portion. A spring member that restricts rotation of the cap member is press fitted between an outer end portion in the axial direction of the bearing and the friction plates mounted on the bottom portion in the inner peripheral side of the cap member. (See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-238581.)
In the conventional configuration, rotation of the cap member is restricted because the spring member is press fitted between the outer end portion in the axial direction of the bearing and the friction plates mounted on the bottom portion in the inner peripheral side of the cap member to restrict rotation of the cap member. However, because the spring member is not fixed to the boss portion or the cap member and the outer end portion in the axial direction of the bearing is only fitted by the spring member, the spring member or the bearing may be inclined to fall off outwardly. Thus, arranging an E-shaped retaining ring and the like on the outer end portion in the axial direction of the bearings has been considered, however, the overall number of parts will be increased and the manufacturing cost will also be increased.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved dual bearing reel in which the spring member and the bearing can be retained with respect to the boss portion with an inexpensive structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.